The Downside Of Being Elliot
by justaboredhuman
Summary: Elliot has fallen for the girl next door. The only problem is, is that she doesn't realize it and there's someone standing in his way of winning her heart.    Rated M for future chapters


A/N: Well, this is my first fan fiction to be posted. I know I'm not a great writer. My grammar is terrible 90% of the time. Feel free to leave me ways to write better, but maybe put them in kinder words? c: Anyway, don't expect anything amazing, because I'm not an amazing writer~~ Thanks and I look forward to reading the reviews! c:

Perfect. That one simple word, is what described Julia. No matter what anyone says, this girl was perfect. She may even be beyond that. Is there a word better than perfect? Elliot knew there were many words that could describe Julia, but he picked perfect. Everything about her was perfect and always will be. Her hair; the way it always seemed to shine no matter how dirty or messy it was. Her clothes; no matter how faded or stained they may be, they always managed to look outstanding on her. Her smile; it may not always be there, but it will always be plastered in Elliot's brain, reminding him of how important it is to make this girl smile because it made him feel bubbly inside. But not only for him, he knew that when Julia smiled it made others feel warm inside. There's just something about that girl that forces a smile on even the grumpiest people's faces. No matter how sad he may be, when Julia came into his mind he would smile.

Julia and Elliot had been friends for almost three years now. Julia and her mother appeared on the stranded island shortly after Elliot and his family did. He could remember the scene so clearly; like it had happened just moments before.

"Come along, Elliot. We have to go greet out new neighbours. There's a girl over there! She seems to be full of energy, perfect person for you to be in a relationship with!" Elliot's mother had been overly excited when she found out about their new neighbours. She decided immediately that Natalie and Elliot will go meet them with her, hoping that something good will come out of this. Natalie, as mean as she may be, even agreed that they should go meet them. But Elliot on the other hand, he disagreed. Natalie spends about 90% of the day picking on her older brother. This has caused him to be extremely shy around people and nervous. His reason for not wanting to meet this girl was simple; Natalie _did_ want to meet her. He could picture it right away. Natalie and this girl become close friends. Natalie convinces this girl to pick on Elliot with her. No matter how much he may not show it, Natalie really hurt his feelings most of the time. Elliot's mother and sister had grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out the door and to their front step. He quickly dashed behind them both, to avoid contact with the women about to answer the door. Natalie knocked on the door three times, and within seconds a woman was standing in the doorway inviting them inside. Heaving a sigh, he trudged on in and took a seat between Natalie and his mother. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her. He wasn't sure her name, what her attitude was like, or _anything_. But he instantly felt his heart skip a beat at such a sight. After a few hours of the mothers chatting, the three got to know one another. In the end, he felt more and more feelings for this girl. How pleasant she was, even if she's on a stranded island. He knew that his mood was terrible since they got stuck here, but he knew that would change now, since he's met a new friend.

Elliot sat at his kitchen table, sipping on a bottle of water and replaying the scene in his head. That day would be a day he would never forget.

"C'mon dweeb, Julia is expecting us at the beach." Natalie moved swiftly from her bedroom to the kitchen table where she retrieved her beach bag and older brother. He stumbled on out the front door and down the road to the beach, excited to get to see Julia again. When they got to the beach, he felt his stomach sink like an anchor. She wasn't alone.

_He_ was there.

The one that kept getting on his nerves daily.

The one that was surely out to ruin his life.

Elliot stopped walking and grasped Natalie's arm in a tight grip. Dragging her to the side, he glared at her and whispered to her.

"How dare you! You _knew_ he was coming, didn't you? Ugh! How could I have been so stupid to trust you? I never should have come. I'm leaving. Have fu-." Elliot stopped whispering when Julia appeared in front of them. Sure enough, Mark sauntered on up behind her and gave Elliot an odd look.

"Uh... Everything alright, kiddo? You look a little tense..."

Elliot heaved a sigh and glanced over at the guy. "No, not really... I'm not feeling all that great so I'm heading ho-."

"Bull shit. He's lying guys. He saw you two here alone and immediately became Angry Elliot. Just ignore him and he'll shut up." Natalie had cut him off and before he knew it, the three of them were walking away from him. Oh how he hated that guy. He had changed Julia so much. Usually she'd tell Natalie to hush up and be nice, then she'd try to convince him to stay. Not now, now she was too busy getting cozy with _him_. It disgusted Elliot on so many levels, and there were just too many to count.

After a day of awkwardness, Elliot trudged home with his towel and sunblock in hand. While they were swimming, Pierre showed up. Elliot knew that there was no point in sticking around waiting for Natalie then, because chances were she'd go back to Pierre's house and eat dinner. Elliot felt as though he needed a friend. One that wont leave him. One that understands when he says he's not in the mood for something, he _really_ isn't in the mood for something. One that understands that he's a difficult person to be around at times, but they'd have to know he'll be fine later on. One like Julia. She was everything he wanted. Everything he needed. If only she understood that.

* * *

><p>The next day Elliot worked on getting the shipments organized and ready to be shipped. As he was placing a box on top, he heard a knock on the door.<p>

_Huh... That's weird... No one ever comes back here... _"C-Come in!" Adjusting the box so it wont fall, Elliot heard the door creak open and then close shut. Foot steps came closer to him and he turned around to find Julia standing there. "J-Julia? ... W-What are you d-doing here? Don't you h-have work today?" Deciding he needed a distraction, Elliot crouched down and snatched up another box. Placing it on the table, he examined the note on top which explained it had a basket of strawberries, a bag of tomatoes, a bag of apples and a bag of peaches. Scratching down on a notepad what it's contents were, he looked up at Julia before continuing. "Um... So, h-how are you?" After a moment of silence from her, he began to get worried. "E-Everything alright...?" Getting a closer look, he realized her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed a little shaky. "J-Julia? What happened?" He went around the table and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down into her eyes. She flashed him a smile before pulling something out of her pocket. When he spotted what it was, he felt the anger rise up from the pit of his stomach like lava about to burst from a volcano.

A/N: Well, there it is. If you guys give me good reviews, I'll write the next part c: Hope you liked it!


End file.
